Where no man has leaped before
by Aldrea3
Summary: Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into Capt. Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise NX01 in an attempt to save T'Pol from being jettisoned out the airlock. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: Universal Studios owns the rights to the TV show "Quantum Leap". While Paramount Pictures owns the rights to "Enterprise". So please don't sue me! (The only character and starship that I came up with is Captain S'nic and the V.S.S. Trombone.)  
  
"Where no man has leaped before"  
  
07:00  
  
[SAM leaps into Captain Jonathan Archer of the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise.]  
  
[SAM gets up and starts walking around the captain's quarters, trying to figure out exactly where he is.]  
  
SAM [narration]: What the heck? Where am I?  
  
[Suddenly, he hears the sound of what seems to be a doorbell.]  
  
SAM [turning to face the door]: Come in.  
  
[T'POL walks into the captain's quarters.]  
  
T'POL: Sir, we have an incoming message for you.  
  
[NARRATION: Incoming message?]  
  
T'POL: It's from Captain S'nic of the V.S.S. Trombone.  
  
[SAM stares blankly at her.]  
  
T'POL: Shall I display it on the viewscreen for you, sir?  
  
SAM [getting back to his sense]: Yes, please.  
  
[T'POL looks up towards her captain as if to question the last word that came out of his mouth.] [SAM then follows T'POL out to the main bridge. He is now looking at the view screen facing what looks like to be a man in his early 30's with very pointy ears.]  
  
SAM [after T'Pol opens up a channel for SAM/CAPTAIN JONATHAN ARCHER to be able to see who it is that is hailing him]: May I help you, sir?  
  
CAPTAIN S'NIC [Speaking quite seriously]: Captain Jonathan Archer.  
  
SAM [raising one eyebrow]: Yes?  
  
CAPTAIN S'NIC: I would like to have a meeting with you regarding sub- commander T'Pol.  
  
SAM [narration]: Sub-commander T'Pol?  
  
SAM: Sure, when do you want to hold this meeting?  
  
CAPTAIN S'NIC: In two days.  
  
SAM: Ok, cool.  
  
CAPTAIN S'NIC: Cool, captain?  
  
SAM [narration]: Oh boy.  
  
Scene 2 - 1200  
  
[Captain S'nic ends the transmission]  
  
[SAM walks back to "his" quarters]  
  
SAM [putting his face in his hands]: What have I done?  
  
[The "doorbell" rings again]  
  
SAM: Come in.  
  
TRIP [while standing in the doorway]: Are you okay, Captain?  
  
SAM: Yes, I'm fine.  
  
TRIP: Okay, [hesitantly] In that case, I'll go back to my station, sir.  
  
SAM: Yes, please!  
  
[Trip turns around to go back to his station, the door closes]  
  
SAM [narration]: Why does everybody refer to me as Captain. I'm a doctor, darnit Jim, not a captain of starship!  
  
[The imaging chamber door opens up and AL steps out of it]  
  
SAM: AL! Boy, am I glad to see you!  
  
AL: Well, considering the fact that it took us 2 DAYS just to find you.  
  
SAM: Nevermind that, AL! What is going on here?  
  
AL: Okay, it's stardate 21004.5 and your name is Captain Jonathan Archer. You're the captain of a starship known as the U.S.S. Enterprise.  
  
SAM: Okay, so what is my mission?  
  
AL: Ziggy says that there is a 97% chance that in two days, the senior staff of the U.S.S. Enterprise will mutiny against T'Pol and shove her into an airlock and jettison her out of the ship.  
  
SAM: WHAT?  
  
AL: Yeah, according to Starfleet's record and Captain Jonathan Archer's personal log, while he was on the starship V.S.S. Trombone, his senior crew had mutinied against sub-commander T'Pol and jettisoned her out an air lock.  
  
SAM [quite frustrated at this point]: I don't believe this, Al. Why would ANYONE want to jettison T'Pol?  
  
AL [mumbling]: I don't know.  
  
AL: Maybe, they just didn't like the way that she ran things.  
  
SAM: That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, Al.  
  
AL: Well.. [His voice trailing off]  
  
SAM Well, what am I supposed to do about this meeting that I have scheduled with this Captain S'nic?  
  
AL: Postpone it?  
  
SAM: POSTPONE IT! AL! For how long?  
  
AL: I would say for another week.  
  
SAM: ANOTHER WEEK! AL! Why another week? Besides, this Captain Jonathan Archer won't even know that he still has a meeting to go to when he leaps back!  
  
AL: Not unless you leave a note.  
  
SAM [while picking up a PADD]: AL! There is NO paper here! I don't even know how to use one of these things! [Points down to the PADD]  
  
AL: Hey, don't worry about it, pal. I'll figure it out and then I'll let you know how to use it.  
  
SAM: You better!  
  
AL [while opening up the imaging chamber door]: Okay, okay! Gosh, quit being so pushy! [Steps into imaging chamber door and closes it behind him]  
  
SCENE 3 - 14:00  
  
[SAM is trying to figure out what to do. He doesn't want to announce right in front of Capt. S'nic and the senior crew on the bridge that he is postponing the meeting and yet, he doesn't know how to reach Captain S'nic while in Archer's quarters, either.]  
  
[The Imaging Chamber door opens up and AL walks out.]  
  
SAM [with a surprised look on his face]: Al! [Pauses] So did you figure out how to get these things to work? [Points up at the computer screen and then down to the PADD]  
  
AL: Yeah, for the miniature viewscreen, tell the computer to open a channel to V.S.S. Trombone.  
  
SAM: Well, how do I go about doing that?  
  
AL: I'll give you a hint. The computer is voice activated. Just tell it to open a channel to the V.S.S. Trombone.  
  
SAM: Okay.  
  
SAM: Computer, [The COMPUTER responds] Open a channel to the V.S.S. Trombone for me, please.  
  
COMPUTER: Channel Open.  
  
CAPTAIN S'NIC: Yes, Captain Archer?  
  
SAM: With your permission sir, I would like to reschedule our meeting for two weeks from now.  
  
CAPTAIN S'NIC [with one eyebrow raised]: May I ask why, sir?  
  
AL: Tell him that you forgot that you had an appointment to meet with the admiral back at Starfleet.  
  
SAM: Oh, okay.  
  
[AL opens the imaging chamber door and walks in. Then he closes the door.]  
  
SAM: At the time that I had scheduled that meeting, I had forgotten that I had an appointment to go talk to one of the admirals back at Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
CAPTAIN S'NIC: That's fine with me.  
  
SAM: Okay, thank you, Archer out. [The channel closes.]  
  
[SAM leans back in ARCHER'S chair.]  
  
SAM [narration]: Okay, now what do I do? Oh, I know! [Grabs the PADD] Now how do I use this thing?  
  
[AL opens up the imaging chamber door]  
  
SAM [dryly]: Hi Al.  
  
SAM: Al, do you have any clue about how to use this device?  
  
AL [after taking the cigar out of his mouth]: Yeah, actually I just talked to Archer about that and he said that what you do is you grab that pen-like object over there and you write right on the screen and the whatever you write on the screen will appear as though you had just typed it.  
  
SAM: Oh, okay.  
  
[SAM then grabs the stylus off of ARCHER's desk and starts writing on the PADD]  
  
[He writes "I have rescheduled your meeting with Captain S'nic for stardate 21004.19. Sorry for the inconvenience. Dr. S.B."]  
  
SAM: There! That should do it!  
  
[He puts the PADD back down on ARCHER's desk.]  
  
SAM: So tell me, Al. How did I wind up leaping into Archer's body? Especially since he is way out of my lifetime.  
  
AL: Well, as it turns out, he's one of your descendants.  
  
SAM: WHAT?  
  
AL: Yeah, as it turns out, your daughter, Sammy Jo had married an Archer and as it turns out, Captain Jonathan Archer is your great-great-grandson.  
  
SAM: You're kidding me!  
  
AL: No, sir.  
  
SAM: Weird..  
  
[The handlink squeals]  
  
AL: Uh-oh!  
  
SAM: What?  
  
AL: T'Pol still gets jettisoned out the airlock!  
  
SAM: When? At what time?  
  
AL: Two days from now, at 07:00 hours.  
  
SAM: Oh no.  
  
SCENE 4 - The day before T'Pol is jettisoned  
  
[Porthos wakes up and hops onto "ARCHER'S" bed to wake him up.]  
  
[SAM wakes up]  
  
SAM: Oh, hello there. Fido.  
  
[Porthos bites him on the arm. SAM screams.]  
  
[AL shows up.]  
  
AL: What? Did I just miss something?  
  
[Porthos jumps off the bed and runs in the direction of where AL is standing and then tries to bite AL.]  
  
AL: Uh Sam, I think he's hungry.  
  
SAM [sarcastically]: Oh really? Ya think?  
  
[SAM gets up to feed the dog.]  
  
SAM: Okay, boy, where's your food dish?  
  
[Porthos runs to get his food dish and then runs back with the food dish in his mouth and drops it at SAM's feet.]  
  
SAM [while taking Porthos's food dish to the replicator]: So Al, when does this mutiny start?  
  
AL: Tonight at 19:00 hours.  
  
SAM: TONIGHT?  
  
AL: Yes, at least, that's when the senior crew starts to plan the mutiny.  
  
SAM: So did you get any more information about why this mutiny starts?  
  
AL [while punching a few buttons on the handlink]: Yeah, apparently, this whole entire thing got started after Archer had an affair with T'Pol. This time, it was for real.  
  
SAM: WHAT? Archer wouldn't seem like that kind of a guy.  
  
AL: Well..see.this whole entire thing started up when Dr. Phlox suggested to Capt. Archer that he should talk to T'Pol about his sexual repression when Capt. Archer's dog was sick.  
  
SAM: And..  
  
AL: So. after Archer had talked to T'Pol about his sexual repression, he had decided to do something about it the next day.  
  
SAM [gasps]: HE SLEPT WITH HER!  
  
AL: Yep.  
  
SAM: Oh my God! Al!  
  
AL: Well.  
  
SAM: So the crew takes it out on T'Pol?  
  
AL: Yep, tomorrow morning at 07:00.  
  
SAM: Oh boy.  
  
SCENE 5 - 19:00  
  
TRIP [pages MALCOLM over the intercom while in his quarters]: Malcolm, you there?  
  
MALCOM [over the intercom in his quarters]: Yeah?  
  
TRIP: I'm planning on starting a mutiny against T'Pol.  
  
MALCOLM: WHAT? Why?  
  
TRIP: I think that she and Archer are setting a very bad example for the crew.  
  
MALCOLM: What do you mean?  
  
TRIP: Do you remember the affair that Archer and T'Pol got into the day after Archer's dog got sick?  
  
MALCOLM: WHAT? Have you been reading Archer's personal logs?  
  
TRIP [swallows quite loudly]: Yeah, have you?  
  
MALCOLM: Never in my bloody life! Don't you know that that's classified information?  
  
TRIP: Yeah.  
  
MALCOLM: ARGH! Don't you know how much trouble you're going to get into once the captain finds out?  
  
TRIP: Yeah.  
  
MALCOLM: Okay, well, nevermind that. It's not my place to yell at you over things like that. So when do you want to start the mutiny?  
  
TRIP: Tomorrow morning at 07:00.  
  
MALCOLM: Okay, meet me on the bridge at 07:00.  
  
SCENE 6 - 06:57  
  
[The senior crew is on the bridge at this point.]  
  
T'POL: Reed, set a course to Arcturus Beta.  
  
TRIP[coming out of the turbolift with a phase pistol pointed at T'POL]: Belay that order, Malcolm!  
  
[T'POL turns around]  
  
T'POL: Mister Tucker, I suggest that you go back to main engineering and .  
  
TRIP [grabs phaser and points it at T'Pol]: I don't think so, [sarcastically] subcommander.  
  
[The senior staff jump up & draw their weapons to try to protect T'Pol, all except for Malcolm, who jumps up, draws his phaser and grabs T'Pol.]  
  
TRIP: You remember that affair that you had with Archer?  
  
T'POL [angrily, while trying to break free from Malcom's grip]: I don't know what you are talking about!  
  
TRIP: Well. I'm going to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Malcolm, take her to the airlock.  
  
[MALCOM takes T'POL to the turbolift, walks in with her and the door closes after them.]  
  
[AL shows up with an alarmed look on his face]  
  
AL: SAM! Malcolm Reed has already taken T'Pol to the airlock!  
  
SAM: WHAT?  
  
AL: Yeah, and you've got five minutes before they push her out!  
  
[SAM runs of Archer's quarters and into the turbolift] [In the meantime, AL centers himself on deck 5.]  
  
SAM: Deck 5.  
  
[The turbolift takes Sam to deck 5 and opens up the door. Sam runs out of the turbolift and down hallway to the airlock and then unlocks the door and it opens up.]  
  
SAM: What the HELL is going on here?  
  
TRIP [both he and Malcolm drop their phasers and let go of T'POL]: Captain! We were just . We were just escorting T'Pol to her quarters.  
  
SAM: On deck 5? Her quarters are on deck 12.  
  
SAM [using Archer's communicator]: Security, please come down to deck 5.  
  
SECURITY OFFICER: Aye, sir.  
  
[The security team shows up.]  
  
SAM: Take both Trip & Malcolm to sickbay and tell Dr. Phlox that they need to be examined.  
  
[The security team grabs Trip and Malcolm and escorts them down to sickbay.]  
  
SAM: Are you alright, T'Pol?  
  
T'POL [while straightening up her uniform]: I'm fine, Captain. Thank you.  
  
[T'POL walks down the deck and enters the turbolift to go back to the bridge. The turbolift doors close behind her.]  
  
AL: Well, nice going, Sam.  
  
SAM: What happens to Reed and Trip?  
  
AL [while pushing the buttons on the handlink]: Well, after Dr. Phlox examines them, he finds out that they have some sort of alien virus that went undetected after the examination after decon. Then Archer relieves them for three weeks from their duties, but eventually, they get to go back to their jobs.  
  
SAM: Well, that's great, Al.  
  
AL: Yep. Get ready to leap.  
  
[SAM leaps.]  
  
© 2003 by G. Johnston 


End file.
